


Emma's Pleasure

by Secretdancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bitchslapping, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Regina, Dark Emma Swan, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Emma Swan, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Emma Swan Has a Penis, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, G!P, Gags, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Girl!Peen, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Top Emma Swan, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports, cum, cum dump, cum slut, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretdancer/pseuds/Secretdancer
Summary: Emma love dominating Mayor Mill's and Regina love to be used by the Savior. G!p Emma if you don't like don't read
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 64
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emma having a little fun with Regina, Dom Emma Sub Regina  
> I am not sure what to write next so if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to let me know

Regina was kneeling in the middle of her bedroom naked and waiting, her hand were tied behind her back and her legs spread. She was getting more and more aroused we every second those lustful eyes stared at her. Her pussy was dripping wet and her nipples were standing hard.  
“You’re such a slut aren’t Madame Mayor, kneeling here naked dripping for me. Say it, say that you’re a slut.” Emma said in a commanding voice.  
“I’m a slut.” the mayor said in a low voice.  
“I didn’t hear you, louder Madame Mayor.”  
“I’m a slut,” she said a bit louder.  
“I still can’t hear you,” Emma whispered close to Regina’s ear causing the brunette to shiver.  
“I’M A SLUT.” she screamed.  
“That you are.” Emma’s cock twitched at the words getting even harder if that was possible. Her shaft stood 8 in tall 2 in wide, the site of the mayor kneeling at her mercy was driving her mad, she was lusting over the woman. Her need to dominate the brunette was the only thing she could think of.  
She grabbed the mayor head and pulled her close to her crouch, Regina whimpered, eyes pleading for the blonde to fuck her.  
“You want my dick whore, you want to fuck your throat raw?”  
“Please..” the brunette begged, trying to get hold of the cock with her mouth causing the blond to slap her with her hard shaft.  
“Not before you beg bitch.”  
“Please, please…”  
“Please what?” she asked tugging at her hair hard.  
“Please fuck me, fuck my throat, fuck your whore.” Regina pleaded desperate.

That was all it took for Emma to force her long shaft down the mayors throat. The blond was aggressively pushing down the hole causing the mayor to gag at the aggression. The Sheriff didn’t stop though, she kept feeding her her cock inch my inch feeling the throat close down on her.  
“Suck it you useless slut, open that fucking throat of yours and take it or I’ll find someone else who can so it.”  
Regina was dripping now, she could feel her juices running down her legs. She was so aroused she would do anything at this moment for the blond to fuck her. She doubled her efforts, forcing herself to take more and more of the blond’s amazing cock. Her jaw was hurting but she pushed on, repressing her jag reflex the best she could manage.  
Little by little the Sheriff was able to fit more and more of her fat log into the tight throat.  
“Mmm.. you like this bitch, me forcing my dick down your throat. You’re a slut, a useless fuck toy for me to use for my pleasure and mine alone. Look at you dripping on the floor, you’ll be cleaning that later can’t have you staining the floor.” the mayor moaned desperate, pleasure coursing threw her every cell.  
“Take it bitch, take my dick.” Emma plunged all the remaining length into the waiting throat suddenly causing Regina to choke and gag at the sudden intrusion. This did not deter the blond who started to fuck the mayor with all her might, hitting the back of her throat repeatedly leading to more gagging and desperate moans.  
Keeping the mayors face in place, the Sheriff fucked her using her for her pleasure, a warm hole to use as she pleases to get off. She could feel herself getting close to bursting now so she doubled her efforts pushing herself in and out of the warm mouth, hammering the throat with all her force. Drool and precum was covering her dick now and the mixture of fluids were coming out of the brunette’s mouth and dripping onto the ground joining Regina ‘s cum.  
Regina was lost to the attack the blond was conducting, she was dripping, ready to cum at any moment. She was overwhelmed and loving every second of it.  
The Blond was close to cumming she could feel it, she pulled out of the swollen mouth drool and precum coming out with her shaft and dripping down the mayors mouth and chest. The brunette whimpered at the loss.  
“Stand up and go lay on your stomach on the bed.” gingerly, the woman obeyed and stood up. She was quivering, trying to keep herself steady.  
When she took her position on the bed, the blond was on her, pushing her dick in her weeping pussy in one go. A throaty moan escape the mayor’s throat as she was used by the blond. Emma was hammering into her, causing pain to the defenseless woman laying on the bed. Regina was loving it moaning and whimpering, head pushed down onto the bed being used like a common whore for the pleasure of the woman above her. She came repeatedly as the blond assaulted her, but Emma didn’t stop, she fucked her harder hitting her G-spot repeatedly.  
The blood feeling herself getting close, forced her shaft even deeper into the beaten hole.  
“Take it bitch, take my fucking cum. That’s what you are good for, a cum slut wanting nothing more than to be filled by her mistress’s cum.” the Blond came moaning loudly dropping on top of the used whore beneath her.  
“Yes mistress please give me your cum, fill me up with your load until I can’t take in any more.” the mayor moaned, begging to be filled.  
“That’s right slut take my load.”  
Regina was in heaven, she was being filled and used, she was here for the pleasure of Emma.  
“I’m going to pull out now, I want you to close that filthy hole of yours and keep my seed inside you.” the blond said starting to pull out.  
“I can’t … too much please.” the mayor begged.  
“you can and you will.” Emma said before pulling out completely, she observed smirking as her fuck toy tried to keep there mixed fluid inside her battered hole. Some of it escaped before the desperate woman tried desperately to close herself keeping her mistress juices in her chattered hole.  
“Mmm that’s it, now stand up.” the blond said cruelly.  
“Noo.. please I can’t please.” Regina knew that she was barely holding the load inside now and if she was to stand up, there was no way she could keep it in.  
“Stand up, I don’t like to repeat myself. NOW UP.” Emma said forcefully.  
Fearful, the brunette tried to get up, with every move she made, she could feel it become harder and harder to keep the load in. Some of it was dripping down her legs now. She finally stood up, still holding it together moaning pathetically at the effort.  
Emma smirked again and with a swift move, slapped Regina’s clit. Startled, the mayor let go of the tense control she had, and the fluid flowed out of her forcefully. The brunette cried out at the loss, feeling herself being pushed down onto the wet floor.  
“Bad girl, I told you to keep it in. Now you have to clean it,” The blond pushed the mayor’s head to the floor.  
“Lick the floor clean, I don’t want to see a drop left when your done. Come on bitch get to work.”  
Whimpering pathetically, Regina started licking the fluid, moaning at the taste of the mixture of her mistress’s cum and her own.  
“Yes whore, don’t miss a drip, my little cum slut.”


	2. Red join in on the fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this has Red in it with double penetration, I am a bit low on ideas so if anyone has some let me know

Regina was kneeling in front of the recliner chair, mouth wide open, stretching so beautifully to accommodate to the large cock of her mistress. She was sucking needily trying to give Emma more and more pleasure with each suction. Emma Swan sat smirking, thrusting lazily into the eager mouth, loving the feel of her enormous cock in the tight warm hole of her girl.

Regina’s eyes were clouded with lust, moans escaping her stretched throat, she was kneeling completely naked in front of her mistress who was observing her every move, making her more and more aroused. The plug vibrating slowly in her ass wasn’t much help either. She was dripping and trying to hump the air to release a bit of the tension coursing through her body but to no veil.

Her small nipples were erect, hard and brushing against the soft skin of her mistress. Kneeling as she was on all fours, displayed her puffy pussy who was soaping wet with her juices. Her mistress had not touched her there yet and she was desperate to be filled by the large cock that was filling her other hole. It felt soo good to have her mouth filled the way it was at the moment, the slight pain mixed with her pleasure so perfectly. She knew that she could have an orgasm just from having her mouth fucked so she worked hard to relax her throat some more letting more and more of the delicious cock into her useless hole. 

Completely lost in the sensation of the large cock, the brunette had completely forgotten that she had an audience, that was watching her lustfully observing her every move. Emma smirked knowing the effect her slave was having on there guest who’s magical cock was standing proudly on display. It wasn’t as large as her own but wasn’t small either, the large girth would stretch the kneeling brunette so wide, her hole will be left gaping. The woman was massaging her appendix trying in vein to suppress her own moans at the show she had the prevelage of witnessing. It wasn’t everyday you saw the evil queen in the state she was in, kneeling begging and on full display like a common whore, a bitch in heat.

Red was loving every minute of it, she wanted to fuck the whore so bad but knew better, she had to wait for permission to be granted. Emma seeing the lustful expression, smirked wider and decided to take pity on the poor wolf who was humping her hand. Coughing loudly to get her attention, Emma motioned for her to step forward. The wolf all but ran toward them panting a bit needing to fuck the bitch that was too lost to even notice her approach. 

“Fuck her needing soaping pussy Red, the whore is on full display, use her like the fucking slut she is, like a fuck toy, cum dump. She loves to be filled and refilled, cum slut.” The blond punctuated every word with a hard thrust causing the brunette to gag around the giant cock.  
Red needing no other invitation, plunged her cock in the dripping pussy. Regina startled by the intrusion, let out a sound suck between a moan and a choke leading to more of her mistress cock to slip into her throat. The wolf completely oblivious to the queen’s reaction, started hamering the cunt with brutal force. Her speed was much higher than a normal humans so her pumping soon became a blur of motion so hard and fast, the slapping sound reverberated all through the room. The force of the wolf fucking, pushed the helpless slut more and more into the waiting cock and she gagged and chocked, her throat tightening around the large rod.  
“You’re loving this aren’t you slut, being used like the fuck toy that you are. Take my cum, swallow every single drop you hear.” the blond said pulling the slave’s face closer and unloading her cum onto the eager mouth. 

Red was also reaching her climax so she sped up some more, she felt her knot enlarging inside the pussy, leading to the warm wall to close down on her as orgasm after orgasm hit the mayor. The wolf couldn’t hold it much more with the brunette shocking her so she knotted inside the warm hole filling it to the brim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from one of the readers, the chapter contains heavy squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the reviewer who has kept on reading this work even though he had already expressed his discuss for it, please if you do not like this do not read. I have added all the tags that this story could fall under to that no one is surprised by the content. If you have seen the tags and ignored them it is not my problem. Please stop reading if you dislike the story so much, reading both chapter than complaining about the story is absurd to me if you did not approve of the first chapter why keep on reading.
> 
> On another note, Thank you ALL for your reviews I really appreciate your comments. As I've said previously, if any one has any ideas let me know, I'll happily incorporate them into the future chapters.  
> Stay safe!

Regina was naked spread eagle on the bed, arms and legs tide to the frame. Emma was watching her moan and trash on the bed, she had a controller in her hand. A low hum could be heard in the room, the sound varied from time to time increasing or decreasing. The blonds big cock was becoming harder with every moan, pre cum was leaking from it. She had inserted a very large vibrator in the cunt of her pet, the leaking pussy was being stretched so beautifully, Emma could not keep her own moan in.   
She was playing with the speed of the vibrator bringing her little slut on the verge of an orgasm than turning it off so abruptly, Regina was becoming a sobbing mess.

She knew that she was being punished but she needed to cum, she could feel her release, touch it but it never came. She was dripping wet, she could feel her juices traveling down her cunt and spreading onto her sheets. The wet patch beneath her was widening as her torture increased. 

“Please… Please Mistress, please let me cum!” the brunette all but screamed.

“Not yet slut, you don’t get to cum until I allow you to cum.” the blond said smirking towards her pet.

“Pleasseee, I can’t take more, please let me cum.”she cried out, convulsing with the vibrations that were traveling through her. She was forcing her body not to cum, willing her desperate brain to obey her mistresses command. 

“I said no, it seems your dirty mouth needs to be filled too, you keep talking when I told you not to emit a sound.” Emma said making her way towards the head of the bed. Controller still in hands, she got up and placed her legs on either side of the mayors head. Her cock was dangling in front of her pet’s face, who had her mouth open trying desperately to catch the big rod between her lips.

“Look at you, what a desperate cock slut, so needed, begging to be filled. You want me to fuck you dirty mouth? Catch my fat dick, come on slut, if you catch it with those beautiful lips of yours, I will fuck you into oblivion, than maybe I will let you cum.” the blond told her taking hold of her cock and moving it around out of reach of her cum whore. Regina stared desperately towards the shaft pushing herself up as much as possible while her mistress held her head in place. Her tongue was out extending trying to get a taste of the delicious cum.   
Emma slapped the sluts face repeatedly with her dick, leaving behind a trail of pre-cum. The cum slut was trying to get a taste, moving her tongue all over while still trying to catch the cock between her lips .

Loosing patience and wanting to fuck the warm hole, Emma let the brunette catch her after five minute of cock slapping. The face of the queen was red from the repeated impact but the mayor was lost to the pleasure and completely ignored to pain. The vibrator was still running hovac in her cunt and it was taking everything she had not to cum. 

Finally in the warm hole, the sheriff laid down on the brunettes torso and started pushing her 10 inch rod little by little. The shocking sounds soon followed as more and more of her cock nested inside the warm throat. As soon as she pushed it all in, she took off fucking the dirty hole as thought it was her pet’s pussy. More shocking and moaning could be heard now. The blond hammered away, loving the feel of the tightening throat around her shaft. She knew that Regina could breath through her nose and if she couldn’t for some reason, she had her magic, she could throw her off. So she carried on, fucking the mayor with all her might. 

She was close to release when she pulled out of the warm hole, causing the desperate slut to wine miserably, trying in vein to hold on to the retreating shaft. 

“I’m going to cum in your mouth, don’t worry slut, but you are not allowed to swallow, you have to keep my cum in your mouth, for as long as a deem fit. Do you understand?” the blond asked firmly.

“Yes mistress.” came the pitiful reply. 

And so Emma placed the tip of her cock on the mouth of the waiting pet.  
“Lick it, I know you love it.” she ordered needing the stimuli to get her release.

As she felt the warm tongue on her member, Emma leaned onto the crouch of her slut, and started licking her clit, loving the taste of her pet’s cum. She decided to have some fun and increased the speed of the vibrator setting it to maximum. This led to the brunette convulsing and trembling beneath her. 

Knowing she was close to cumming and wanting her pet to cum with her so that she could get a taste of her juices, Emma said:  
“You can cum when I do slut, but remember no swallowing.”   
The brunette desperate and needy, started licking the cock that was in her mouth faster, using her teeth to give her mistress more pleasure. Emma could feel her orgasm building up, her hips started moving on there own accord fucking the warm hole. When the orgasm hit her, Emma bit down on her pet’s clit causing the slut to cry out, her body trembling uncontrollably, the orgasm that followed pushed the vibrator snuggled inside of her out violently, it was the strongest orgasm she had ever had, her cum was squirting out of her like a non stop jet of pure pleasure. The bed was now completely soaked. 

Emma was having an orgasm of her own at the same moment, jet after jet of cum was filling her pet’s mouth drowning out her cries. Even though the brunette was lost to her own orgasm, she still obeyed the command her mistress had given her, bottling the rich fluid in her mouth, she new she couldn’t take much more but she couldn’t disappoint her mistress. The loads kept on coming, and soon the Regina was shocking trying to keep the cum in her mouth. 

Emma still in the mist of her orgasm bit down once again on her pets clit, causing the latter to orgasm again. The force of the orgasm caused Regina to shock leading to warm white liquid to sprawl out of her nose. The trembling and convulsing stopped soon after, her pet was completely still underneath her. 

Pulling out of her pets mouth, Emma stood up and got off the bed observing the sight in front of her.  
Her pet had passed out from the force of her orgasms, cum was leaking out of her mouth and nose. She was laying on her own cum, the bed was soaked wet from the ejaculation. The member hardened at the sight of her abused pet, and without second thought, she started wanking herself. Her orgasm came fast and she painted her pet with her cum. Covering all her body with the sticky fluid.


	4. Punishement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma punishing Regina by preventing her from getting her release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chap if anyone has any ideas for future chapters let me know  
> I am out of ideas for future chapters so I need your help if you want to see more chaps I really don't know what to write

A wet sound of skin slapping skin could be heard reverberated through the mansion. The cause of the sound could be traced back to the living room, where a very naked mayor could be found kneeling on all fours in front of the open window, the sheriff pounding into her with force causing her breasts to bounce forwards with each push.

Moans could be heard emanating from the kneeling brunette, the heavy pounding she was receiving as well as the idea of someone seeing her in this state turned her on to no end. She was dripping, drool was slowly making it's way on the ground from her gaged mouth.

Emma was gripping Regina's hit's hard, grounding herself as she fucked the brunette. she moaned as the tight walls of her whore's pussy closed in on her making her motions harder and more enjoyable. Her shaft was piercing Regina's pussy hard and the brunette was moaning so loud the neighbors probably heard.

"What a fucking slut I have, getting excited the thought that someone might see what a slutty girl she is." the words caused Regina to moan even louder pushing back onto the large shaft more.

"Look at you, so desperate, at my mercy, and you love it don't you. Slutty mayor, whoring herself for everyone to see." The blond was loving this, every second her cock grew harder and her pleasure increased tenfold. Regina was putty in her hands, a desperate slut.

Slapping the fat ass in front of her, Emma caress the anal ring of her slut, the moan that followed made the blond smirk.

"You want me to fuck your ass slut?" Regina moaned and nodded desperately, the thought of both her holes getting fucked drove her insane. She moaned around the gag, feeling it tighten as her muscles tightened.

"Fuck, your ass is so very tight, breaking it in will be fun."

Emma, while still fucking the brunette, slowed her movement so she could make the torture last longer. She started rubbing slow circles along the asshole presented to her, causing Regina to squirm under her touch. Slowly, she inserted thumb into the hole pushing it in, using her other hand, she gathered the dripping fluid from the cunt that she was so loving torturing with her slow pace. The Sheriff spread the cum on the asshole using the fluids as lubricant.

Removing her thumb with a pop, the blond inserted two fingers in Regina's tight ass. The slut cried out, her eyes fluttering in her head as her mistress pressed forward into her. The slow pace was driving her crazy and the slowly building pressure inside of her was causing her mind to short circuit.

"My my slut, you are loving this, I can feel you tightening so deliciously our my dick and fingers, you want to cum don't you?"

A moan followed the statement, the brunette pushing herself onto the shaft trying to create more friction. Seeing this the blond pulled out of the desperate whore. A loud cry came out of the mayor at the loss, the desperation visible in her features.

"I make the rules here, I decide the pace." Emma said hitting the dripping cunt repeatedly slowly increasing the force of the hits. Regina moaned and squirmed her orgasm so close she could taste it. The harder the hits the closer to her release she was getting, and than it stopped, the blond completely stopped, pulling her fingers from the asshole and taking a step back. A whine followed the action but the blond silenced her pet with a light tap on the ass.

The blond left and came back holding a butt plug and a vibrating dildo. She inserted the butt plug slowly, than did the same for the dildo which she secured in place using a harness. She did not want it to be pushed out or slip out. The blond sat on the couch stroking herself observing her pat, panting in front of the glass door.

She turned on the vibrator at it's highest speed and smirk at the jerky movements of her slut as she tried desperately to stay as still as possible. The moans grew louder with each second causing the blond to fasten her stroking. Emma started playing with the controller, changing the speed of the dildo keeping the brunette on edge. She was on the blink of an orgasm that would not come.

Emma feeling herself getting close to her own orgasm, stood up while jerking off faster, she made her way towards Regina's face and released herself. ropes and ropes of cum flew out of the shaft, hitting the face of the slut, covering every inch of it. The moans emanating from the mayor caused the blond to increase her pace and she found herself releasing even more cum.

When she had finally recovered she observed her work and smiled at what she saw. The brunette was completely covered in her cum, the sight made the flaccid cock twitch but Emma new that she was spent for now.

The Sheriff went back to the couch and again played with the controller causing her slut to cry out and moan. She new that Regina wouldn't last much longer but she was not letting her whore cum today. She will not be released from the sweet torture, this was a punishment after all.

One last time, Emma increased the speed and put in on maximum, the pet shivered and convulsed, trying to hold her orgasm. Getting closer and closer to the edge, Regina's resolve to hold it in started to waver but before she could let go completely, everything stopped.

The whine that followed reverberated through the house, the need for release driving the brunette into tears. Sobbing soon followed leading to shocking cause by the gag.

Seeing this, the blond immediately released the gag, the brunette dropped forward into the arms of her mistress.

"Please..." she shocked out, she was shaking from need, her body vibrating from having to hold in her orgasm for so long.

"Shhh... calm down, I'm here." the blond held her rubbing her back soothingly. Regina sobbed uncontrollably having been dined her release, something she needed at this moment more than anything else. She had done something wrong and this was her punishment she knew, but her body had a mind of it's own it that moment. So she cried taking comfort in her mistresses presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina squirting a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of ideas this time I really am, have no clue what to write next, if you want to see more chapters, give me something to write about cause I got nothing.

Regina was in her office working late, her assistant had already went home making her the only person left in the building. She had been so busy this week, she hadn't even seen Emma. She was stressed out, her body needed release but non came.

Like magic, the though of Emma seemed to have summoned her. Here she stood in front of her desk looking at her with a smirk.

"Stand up and go stand face to the wall, I've missed fucking you slut."

A low moan escaped the brunette, she stood abruptly, rushing towards the wall. Emma followed her and pressed herself against the back of her pet, rubbing her hardening cock on her. Emma started sucking Regina's neck enjoying the sounds coming out of the other woman. Slowly, the mayors skirt was pulled over her hit and her panties lowered. The Sheriff purred in her pets ear, licking and biting her earlobe, exploring it with her lapping tongue. Regina's breathing sped up, her stressed body was finally getting the release it seeked. She was growing wet with every breath, every passing of tongue.

Emma started teasing the wet pussy with her thumb, loving the feel of the other woman. With her other hand, Emma guided her sluts hand towards her hard member signing in appreciation when the other woman wrapped her hand around it and started stroking.

"There you go cunt, rub it for me." Emma said while sliding her finger inside the other woman's pussy. Gathering wetness on her fingers, Emma pulled out before placing her hands in her mouth tasting the sweet juices of her lover.

"You taste so good pet, all for me. I learned a new spell today, I want to test it out." Emma concentrated before motioning with her hands. Both woman found themselves naked, Regina spread eagle on her desk and Emma on top of her in a 69 position. Concentrating again, the blond aimed at the pussy of her pet and sent a jet of magic. Regina immediately felt the effect of the blonds magic as fluid built up inside her ready to burst at any little stimulation. To test out her work, Emma blew air on the sex of her pet and the brunette convulsed under her sending her into waves of orgasms. Cum jetted out of the brunette so dripping into the desk and soaking the papers that were on there.

Load moans reverberated across the room as the brunette squirted.

"It works, oh I'm going to make you cum until nothing comes out anymore. Now take my cock in you mouth and suck, you can't stop sucking even when you cum." Emma said deliberately talking into her pet's pussy sending her into another wave or bliss. Placing her shaft in the open mouth, Emma pushed it all in taking advantage of the position they were in. As soon as her mistress stopped moving, Regina started sucking vigorously, slurping sounds filled the room combined with Emma's moans.

"Oh, fuck that's it slut, suck me dry."

Emma enjoying the ministration decided she wanted a taste too so placing her mouth on the dripping pussy in front of her started sucking. The reaction was immediate as sweet fluid filled her mouth, wanting more of the ambrosia, she sucked harder sanding Regina into fits of orgasms. The brunette sucked harder even as she was too lost to realize what she was doing. Emma not needing much more came overflowing the warm mouth with her cum. Her pet shocked and swallowed and sucked all while convulsing under the ministration of the blond.

Emma enjoying the sounds and sensations coursing threw her boding started lapping on the pussy, exploring every inch with her tongue and grinding the sensitive walls with her teeth. Regina was now being hit with wave after wave of mind numbing orgasms body permanently trembling and gushing.

AN: this is very short but I am out of ideas, I need help if anyone has any idea or scenario review of send me a private message I'll see about implementing it


	6. Office Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is waiting for Regina in her office, what comes next, is a very hard and fast ride that will leave you wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you will enjoy this, it was inspired by one of the ideas I got, hope I did it justice. Like always if you have any ideas for future chaps let me know. I have a account on fanfiction.net under SecretDancer221 if someone wants to send me ideas via message rather than comment.   
> Have a nice day

Emma was sitting in behind the mayor's desk, waiting for her to come in; Regina usually came in at seven thirty on the dot. The rest of the employees usually come in an hour later, so they had an hour to do as they pleased in the office.

Like a clock, Regina unlocked the door at seven thirty and made her way toward her desk absentmindedly without looking up from the papers she was reading.

"Madame Mayor just on time I see." the brunette jumped dropping her papers.

"Mistress! you scared me." The blond chuckled enjoying the flustered expression on her pets face.

"Yes that was the intention, now close the door and come here, someone is excited and needs some attention." Emma motioned for Regina to come closer and revealed her hard thick cock.

"Use your mouth." Regina moaned, making her way fast toward her waiting mistress. Kneeling in front of her office chair, she started licking the underside of the long rod from base to tip. Slipping her tongue on the small opening, she moaned as pre-cum came in contact with her lips. She hallowed her cheeks and sucked the tip, her tongue swirling the cock head. Emma moaned enjoying the feeling, her hands made their way in the silky hair pushing the head down so her pet would take in more of her prick.

Regina grips the base of the cock and starts slowly moving her hand up and down in time with the bob of her head. Slowly, she takes more and more of the cock enjoying the feel of her mouth getting filled. Emma pushes her toys head more making her take in more.

"Come on pet, I know how hungry you get in the morning. "

Regina knows her panties are ruined, she could feel how damp they were getting. She was humping the air, trying to get some friction on her throbbing clit. Getting impatient, Emma's grip tightens tugging on her toy's hair pushing her cock deeper in the hot mouth. The brunette swallowed her inch by inch, until her nose touches the blonds pelvis.

"Oh fuck, bitch that feels so good, take it all slut." the blond followed the sentence with a hard thrust of her hips forcing the remaining inches down the throat of her pet.

"Fucking hell, not even gagging this time, my good dirty slut. How wet are you from sucking me huh, i'm sure your panties are ruined." Regina moaned in confirmation enjoying the big cock in her throat. "Fuck, I bet you would love to be fucked right here on your chair with the door opened. you're throbbing at the thought I know it."

Regina sucked harder, slurping harder imagining her secretary walking in and finding her bend over her desk and being fucked like a common whore. She moans and twirls her tongue helpless as her mistress fasten her pace, moving her hips harder and faster causing the cock to hit the back of Regina's throat repeatedly. Forcing herself deeper in the warm throat, Emma thrust faster and harder, causing the hopeless brunette to moan and suck harder.

"Here it comes pet, shit." The sheriff grunts hips snapping hard, she holds the toy's head in place to steady the other woman.

"Swallow the whole fucking thing." Regina waits with baited anticipation for the overflow that she knew was coming her pussy was gushing. Emma cums hard sending wave after wave of cum down her whore throat, Regina swallows dutifully moaning loudly at the taste. Emma's hips jerks her cock twitching inside the hot mouth, she lays back spent from the orgasm. Her pet was still sucking, not wanting to miss a drop of the gooey fluid. The mayor chocks and gasps as she cleans the still semi hard cock.

"Get up and pull up your skirt, I want to see how wet you are." Regina obeyed showing off her soaked pussy through the ruined smirks at how wet her pet got from sucking her.

"Your are such a slut, my little whore, you are dripping, waiting for me to take you. Well guess what, I'm not fucking you, you are going to sit on my lap facing the door and fuck yourself on my cock."

"Yes Mistress" the brunette did what she was ordered to do, holding the cock in place, she slowly lowered herself on the hard pole. dual groans could be heard when the brunette is fully impaled on the hard cock. Emma holds her down for a bit enjoying the heat surrounding her, than she releases her and lightly taps her ass.

Taking the hint, Regina starts moving, she lifts herself up leaving only the tip inside her pussy and pushing down hard Regina grinds her hips causing Emma to moan and the friction created.

The mayor starts riding the dick hard and fast, her breasts are jiggleling jumping up and down with the motion. She tightens her pussy walls trying to give the most pleasure possible to her mistress.

"That's it slut, ride my ride. Such a good whore."

"Fuck I love having your cock inside me, feels soooo goooodd."

Emma could feel her cock being squeezed and pulled, another orgasm was fast approaching she knew. Emma grips the bouncing breasts and squeezes them causing her pet to moan and ride her faster.

Emma couldn't hold it anymore and came hard empting her load in the needy pussy. Wanting the brunette to orgasm before her member is rendered useless, Emma pushes through her orgasmic bliss and start snapping her hips hard and fast. Regina doesn't take much, as soon as her mistress starts fucking her, she's gone. Emma hits her in all the right places hitting her G-spot repeatedly. Orgasm after orgasm over take both woman soon after.

When they come back to there senses, Emma looks at the time and knows that in less than 2 minutes, people will start coming in.

"Get off and go under the desk, I want you to clean me off. Your secretary will be here soon better be fast." Regina removes herself from the cock causing a mixture of there cum to flow down her leg and onto the flaccid dick. Cleaning herself off with wave, she kneels down and goes under the desk and waits for Emma to get the chair closer.

When the cock is in reach, she leans down and takes it in, feeling it twitch but not harder; her mistress was spent. She licks it slowly enjoying the taste of the cum.

"Good morning Madame Mayor!" the secretary says cheerfully, stopping her her tracks when she sees Emma behind the Mayors desk. Regina doesn't stop her ministration, loving the thrill she was getting wet again.

"Regina left for a little while, she will be back soon Reese." Emma said.

"Oh, she didn't say anything about being late today, I'll be in the other room if you need me Sheriff."

"Have a good day, and close the door behind you please."

As soon as the other woman left, Emma looked down and saw the glazed look in the brunettes eyes.

"You are a slut, getting all hot and bothered because Reese walked in. Unfortunately, it has to wait, I have work to do." Releasing the cock with a sigh, Regina looked down defeated.

"It's okay pet, I'll take care of you when you get home." and Emma sealed her promise with a tender kiss.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys have been asking for something like this for a while so I hope you enjoy, I'm always happy to incorporate your ideas so leave them as reviews and i'll see how to write them in

Regina was squirming in her seat, wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. The plug in her ass was making it uncomfortable for her to sit while the vibrator firmly inserted in her pussy made her squirm and moan. She wanted to stand up, wanted to cum, but her mistress was watching her observing her every move.

"You can't get up." Emma said smirking while stroking her cock.

" Please Mistress.."

"Noppp" the blond said enjoying the view.

"I can't anymore..."

"Sure baby girl you can last a little longer."

"No please.." This had been going on for an hour, Emma watching Regina squirm and moan as she pleaded with her to make her cum, release her from this torture. Turning up the vibrator a notch, Emma watched in glee as her pet convulsed and trashed trying to hold in her orgasm, her knuckles turning white as she held on to the chair for dear life. Emma wanting to push her some more, stopped the vibrator, watching Regina relax a bit before turning it back on at the highest power. The reaction was immediate, Regina cried out and convulsed, a powerful orgasm taking over her body. cum started dripping onto the chair as she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure.

"Noty Mayor, I told you not to cum, I have to punish you now." Emma made her way towards her exhausted pet and pulled her up. She sat down on the chair and pulled her over her knees. The brunette was still in a haze, not realizing what was happening to her. Emma removed the vibrator and inserted her finger in it's place gather the sweet fluid before pulling out and licking her fingers clean.

"You taste amazing you know that."

Regina started to regain some clarity and froze when she realized in what position she was. Without notice, the slaps started to fall on her already abused pussy. The pain and the exhaustion her taking over her body and she soon started to trash and cry out. Emma realizing that Regina wasn't enjoying this stopped abruptly. She held on to the now sobbing brunette and stood up, cradling her to her chest, Emma made her way towards the bed and laid her down gently before joining her. She silently and gently removed the plug from her ass and discarded the object before taking the brunette into her arms and whispering calming words into her ear. Regina sobbed for what seemed like hours, her body having been pushed to the limit and edged for days now. She hadn't been allowed to orgasm for a week, being pushed and edge for hours. She couldn't take it anymore she had cracked.

"I'm sorry, calm down love, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. Shh calm down, I love you, I'm sorry shhh..." Emma kept repeating these words until the brunette calmed down, light kisses were being placed all over the brunette's face.

Regina fell asleep in the arms of Emma, exhausted and tired oh so tired. Emma kept on holding her refusing to leave her alone in her state for even a second.

Waking up, hours later, Regina could feel a warm body pressed tightly around her own. She knew without a doubt who it was that was holding her and enjoyed to feeling of safety the strong arms provided. She had calm down now, sleep having restored some of her energy. She felt light kisses being pressed onto her cheek, making her smile and the gentle action.

"I'm sorry, I didn't stop sooner." Emma whispered into her ear, she could feel the regret and guild emanating from the woman.

"It's okay, I know you didn't realize how far gone I was." she said pressing herself closer to her lover.

"I love you so much my queen, I'm sorry.."

"I know, I love you too." Emma kissed her forehead enjoying the tenderness of the moment.

"I need..." Regina started.

"What is it love?"

"Make love to me, show me how much you love me." Regina said in a low voice.

It started slow, Emma was peppering Regina with kisses, being gentle and loving. Pressing herself more into the brunette, she inserted herself slowly into Regina pussy being mideful not to go fast so not to cause pain to the already abused slip. Carefully and slowly Emma pushed in and out, causing Regina to moan. They started kissing soon after moaning into the other's mouth. They orgasmed together, soon after loving the feel of the others body and how they molded together so perfectly.


	8. Wake up

AN: Piss kink, don't like don't read

Regina woke up feeling something hard poking her ass. Moaning at the feeling, she started grinding against the shaft. She was naked, they both were, and feeling the big cock sliding between her folds. She looked back and found Emma still asleep, so deciding to wake her up with a orgasm, turned in the bed so she was facing her. Regina slid down until her face was in front of the gigantic shaft.

She started by licking the head of the cock, tickling the slit, she love the taste of her mistress. She kept on licking, going down until she reached Emma's balls. She opened her mouth and took the ball into in and started sucking and circling her tongue across it. Emma moaned in her sleep, her shaft growing harder and precum start to slip out of it. After a couple of minutes she switched and started playing with the neglected nut.

"Mmmmm.." Emma moaned, Regina felt a jolt of arousal travel through her and wetness started pooling between her legs. She closed her legs and press hard trying to gain some friction without disobeying her mistress's orders and touch herself.

Releasing the balls, she made her way back to the head of the cock and started sucking on it. Slowly she slipped it into her salivating mouth and hummed at the feel of her mouth being stretch to the limit. When it touched the back of her throat, she gagged and soon steadied herself sucked more of it in. Emma moaned again, unconsciously slipping her hands in Regina's hair and pushing her more onto her cock.

"Yes! Pet... Suck me, mmm take my cock." she mumbled in her sleep. Regina obeyed the command and sucked hard hallowing her cheeks and humming to create some vibration and bring more pleasure to her mistress. Emma's hips started to move pushing and pulling the cock more and more. Regina new that it wouldn't take long for her to cum, and that thought caused a new wave of lust to take over her. She could feel her wetness traveling from her pussy into her leg, the sensation causing her to moan around the shaft.

Emma's hips started to be come more frantic pushing more and more to get her release. Regina to push her over the edge, took hold of her balls and squeezed them and fuddled with them. The stimulation caused a guttering moan to escape the blond who exploded in her pets mouth.

Emma woke up with a feeling of ecstasy, her brain not fully comprehending the situation. She felt her her orgasm taking over her body and released rope after rope of cum. When her orgasm was done, she realized that something hot of around her now soft shaft. Looking down, she saw a beautiful scene. Her pet had her entire 8 inch cock deep into her throat, her hands were entangled in the black locks and she was holding her pet in place.

Releasing her hold on her, Regina started pulling away, when her mouth was free, a rope of cum and saliva spilled from her soft lips. Emma caressed the lips of her lover and gathered the cum she found, she than brought her hand to her own mouth and cleaned it, moaning at the taste.

"Good Morning love."

"Morning..." Regina let own in a whisper, she was so wet at the moment she was sure the sheets were wet.

"Letting go to the bathroom and than I'll take care of you." Emma said when she realized what state her pet was in.

"No..." Regina said, taking the soft shaft back into her mouth and sucking. She wasn't sure what came over her but she wanted to feel the hot liquid hit her throat.

"Regina, stop, I can't hold it in when you do this, come on let me up." Emma pleaded, which caused Regina to shake her had and suck harder.

Emma seeing that her pet had made her choice, let go of her bladder, and a large gash of urine came out. The liquid quickly filled Regina's throat who swallowed moaning at the taste of her mistress. Emma had never done this before, but the feeling of revealing herself inside her pet was amazing.

"Mmmm..pet who would have guessed you were such a good toilet." Regina whimpered, her body reacting to the praise in the most unexpected way. Her orgasm had hit her hard, and she came hard, her cum gushing out and spraying the bed.

Emma's member hardened at the sight of her pet having and orgasm and soon found herself cumming again, sending into the piss filled mouth jets of cum. Regina shocked, not able to take in both the cum and piss. The liquid mixture spilled from her mouth and spread across her face and chest.

"Pet, you have to swallow everything, you wanted to taste me remember." Regina nodded frantically, swallowing as much as she could as more and more cum came into her mouth.

When the blond was done, she gently pulled out of her slave. Regina closed her mouth immediately not wanting anything to escape, she kept on gulping until nothing was left in her mouth.


End file.
